Switzerland
Switzerland '''(German: Schweiz, French: Suisse, Italian: Svizzera, Romansh: Svizra) is the 44th Character. He was added in Update 2.4 along with Singapore and Saudi Arabia. He is the 18th European Country. He is a five star opponent in Arcade. Appearance He has a light brown skin, big open eyes with small pupils, buzz cut auburn colored hair, a big nose, toothless and nervous smile, and small ears. If you click on the Power Button, Switzerland wears a winter cap and the stadium is covered in snow. Power Shots These are all three of Switzerland's Power Shots. Air Shot: Yeti Shot Switzerland's Air Power Shot is the Yeti Shot. The whole arena fills with snow and there's a snow hat on Switzerland's head (if Switzerland was wearing a Costume, it falls off). A huge yeti comes on the pitch, grabs a huge snowball (with the ball inside) and throws the snowball into his opponent's goal. However, this is quite hard to counter. This Power Shot lasts for '''4 seconds. Ground Shot: Snowman Shot The Ground Power Shot is the Snowman Shot. A windy snowstorm comes out of Switzerland's goal. This snowstorm contains the ball and releases it. When it hits you, and you don't counter it, you'll also get turned into a snowman, and the ball is inside the snowman. Then, a giant snowball will roll out of Switzerland's goal, towards you, the snowman. The snowball will hit you and it will break the snowman, releasing not only you but also the ball. Remember that the huge snowball isn't the real ball and that it does nothing more than only breaking the snowman. The key for Switzerland to score is to kick the snowman into the goal. This way, the snowball will break the snowman in the goal and the ball will end up in the goal as well. Unfortunately, though, a mistake might occur while doing this in which the giant snowball disappears, but this happens only very occasionally. Switzerland's Ground Shot is harder to counter than his Air Shot, because you can't see the ball as it's covered by the snow storm. This Power Shot lasts for 3''' seconds. Counter Attack: Snowball Shot Switzerland's Counter Attack is called Snowball Shot. The Stadium fills with snow once again. He yells "Let it go Shot" (Reference to Disney movie Frozen). Switzerland makes a snowball and throws it horizontally towards the opponent's goal in a snow storm. If the opponent touches the snowball, he disappears for 4 seconds. This Counter Attack is not hard to counter or block successfully, and it's a bit like Saudi Arabia's, Thailand's and especially Singapore's Counter Attacks. This Counter Attack lasts for '''2 Seconds. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Switzerland, you have to become Minor League champion (finish first) without using your Power shot and without using dash, or you must buy him for 4,300,000 points. This can be really hard, because you might use dash by accident sometimes. History Tips & Tricks If you do Switzerland's Ground Shot and the snow storm transforms the opponent into a snowman, you must kick the snowman into his goal. When you do this, there is a 100% chance of scoring a goal. Trivia * Switzerland (when you press the Power Button or use his Counter Attack), Colombia (when he uses one of his two Power shots) and Kepler 22B (when his UFO is crashed in the Tournament final) are the only characters that effects the background during their Power Button Effect. * Switzerland is the 9th character with a special Counter Attack. * Switzerland is one of the Characters with a Ground Power Shot. * Switzerland (he will get a winter hat) is one of the Characters that will get a different look when you click on the Power Shot Button. * Switzerland is the 4th winter/cold themed character along with Russia, Canada, Poland and Indonesia. * He is the boss in Stage 15 of Death Mode. * He is the 18th European character in the game. * His head structure is |¯). * He is the fourth character that has the power button effect in the field, but doesn't have it in the "end match" image, the other characters are Greece, Sweden, Z, Pluto, Hungary, India, Ecuador and Nepal. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.4 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Brown Characters Category:Winter/Cold Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume